


Are you coming?

by enterprise29



Series: Harry Potter short stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Interact with Fandom, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Written for, isn't quite, supposed to be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece of writing about Harry, Ginny, and Ron going to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you coming?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this :)

'Are you planning on coming Ron?' Ginny Weasley asked one of her older brothers as her and Harry Potter put the finishing touches to their plan. 'Is anyone else going?' Ron Weasley inquired. 'Not sure yet, I'll let you know' Ginny replied.  
They were planning to go to the premiere of 'Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2' seeing as it was the last film about their lives. Well at least so far anyway.


End file.
